Seven Days
by K-Danuve
Summary: Prompt challenge by Bialy. Seven days in Mello's life as definded by the prompts. What days will Mello choose for each one. Rated teen for character death.
1. Mihael

Prompt challenge…never done one of these before. This was challenged by Bialy, and I hope I am able to pull it off okay. The prompt word is the name of the chapter, and these are seven days that Mello remembers for various reasons.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Really, I positive, I don't own it.

***************************

**Mihael**

July 17, 1998

On December 13, 1992, Sasha and Nastya Keehl welcomed into the world a son, Mihael. He was everything they had hoped for, and they doted on him as loving parents are known to do. He made their life complete, one happy little family.

Mihael resembled both of his parents. He had his father's blonde hair and blue eyes. He had his mother's soft features. Everyone that looked upon the baby would marvel at the little angel. His grandmother would hold him, and sing him a lullaby. His father would smile with pride. His mother would kiss his cheek.

Mihael was loved.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mihael was one, he became sick. He doesn't remember what happened, but he remembers a feeling. It feels like his mother is holding his hand. It feels like his father is breathing on him. It feels like it's raining.

Mihael doesn't remember

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mihael was two, he sat in the waiting room with his grandmother, a small pink bear clutched in his hands. His father burst into the room, shouting with joy, and picked up little Mihael and placed a kiss on his forehead. Sasha then carried the boy to a large window and pointed at the small baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

Mihael smiled as he looked down at his sister, Anzela. She looked so small and he pressed the pink bear to the window. His father had laughed and told everyone how he had been blessed with not one but two angels. Then his father kissed him.

Mihael was happy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mihael was three, his grandmother died. He saw his father cry for the first time, not with tears of joy but with tears of sorrow. He was dressed in black, and clutched his father's hand as he sat by the gravesite.

His mother held baby Anzela in her arms. Mihael looked over at them, and noticed the tears falling down his mother's cheeks.

Mihael didn't understand where his grandmother had gone. Other than his parents and sister, she was the only family he had. He wanted her to come back. He listened as the Father said she was in Heaven and how she is watching over everyone.

Mihael didn't understand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mihael was four, Anzela stole his toy. He was angry, and tried to take the toy back. He pushed his sister, and she started to cry. Nastya came in and picked up the crying girl, as Sasha sat down beside him. His father explained that Anzela didn't know any better, that she was just a baby. He explained the importance of being a big brother, and how he should always look out for his little sister. How he should never pick on those that are younger than him. Mihael listened and wanting to obey his father, promised to never push Anzela again.

From that day on, whenever Anzela took one of his toys, he would only smile and play with something else. He would protect her for as long as he could. He wanted to make her smile.

Mihael understood what it meant to be a big brother.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mihael was five, he found God. His family had always attended Church, but this is when he came to understand what the Father was saying. He understood how God created the world, how his son came to cleanse it of sin, and how one can attain Heaven. Mihael learned the prayers, he learned worship, he learned kindness, and he learned forgiveness.

Mihael met God.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mihael was six, he lost his family. They were returning home from church, and his mother and father were holding hands. Anzela and he were playing tag with each other, running around their parents legs. The summer day was warm, and Anzela was wearing a short, pale blue dress. She laughed as her brother tried to catch her, and accidently fell and scraped her knee. She began to cry.

Nastya, wearing a dress that looked like her daughter's, bent down and picked his sister up. She placed a small kiss on the knee, and carried the girl in her arms. Mihael felt guilty, like it was his fault she got hurt, though it was only an accident. He stood still, until his father came to pat him on the head. His father told him it was only an accident, and that he shouldn't feel bad. He watched as his mother sat down with his sister, and gently wiped away her tears.

Mihael stood still and watched as the car headed toward them. He heard his father yell for them to move. He felt his father leave his side, and run toward his mother and sister. He closed his eyes. He knew when the car hit them. He heard the shouts. He felt someone pick him up and move him back.

Mihael began to scream, and his eyes shot open. The Father from his church had a hold of him. Mihael tried to get free, he tried to run, he tried to look for his family, but the Father wouldn't let him. He was taken back to the church, where the nuns came and tried to comfort him. He never saw what happened, but he knew.

Mihael was lost forever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mihael died on July 17, 1998. Gone was the happy boy who knew his parents love. Gone was the boy that would look after his sister. Gone was the innocence of believing they would always be there. Gone was Mihael.

Sometimes I wonder who that boy would have become. What kind of childhood he would have had. What his first day of school would have been like. All those little firsts that a person should have…first love, first kiss, first friend, first driving lesson, first…first…first.

I have his memories locked in my mind, the memories of a boy that died at six. I am the only one left that can see him. I am the only one left that knew him. I am the only one left that can remember him. I am the only one left who can mourn him.

I am so sorry Mihael.

******************************

A/N One day down in the life of Mello. Six more to go. I wonder what days he'll pick.


	2. Outside

Thank you to everyone reading this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Special thanks to Especially Kenny and Bialy, both for reviewing and alerting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata.

***************************************

**Outside**

March 3, 1999

The boy does not know who he is. The people here call him Mihael, but he is not Mihael. Mihael is dead.

Mihael was a happy boy. He had a father who loved him. He had a mother who loved him. He had a sister who loved him. He loved each of them. He tried to follow his father's rules, he helped his mother with the chores, and he protected his sister.

This boy has no father.

This boy has no mother.

This boy has no sister.

No, he is not Mihael.

If he is not Mihael, then who is he?

The boy came to live at this orphanage after Mihael died. Everyone here has a name, but the boy doesn't care to know them. He sits by himself, trying to figure out who he is.

Everyone here has a place.

Everyone here has a name.

Everyone here belongs.

Everyone here is inside.

The boy has no place.

The boy has no name.

The boy does not belong.

He is outside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On February 25, 1999, a strange man came to the orphanage the boy was living at. The matron came to fetch him from his room, and he stood up and followed her.

The boy entered the office of the head matron. She was sitting behind her desk and an elderly man was sitting in front of her. He turned toward the boy and smiled.

The boy did nothing. He sat down in the chair offered and looked at the man. The man smiled kindly at the boy, but the boy made no move. He listened as the man explained why he was there and he offered the boy a place at his orphanage.

The boy said nothing.

The man waited.

After fifteen minutes, the matron said that maybe the boy shouldn't go. After all, the boy had not spoken a word since he had arrived. She said all the boy did was read. The boy didn't even play with the other children.

The man spoke to her. He said that he didn't want to take the boy unless the boy was willing. He then looked into the boy's eyes, and the boy felt as if the man could see every part of him.

The man said he would take the boy.

The boy didn't know what the man saw, the man never said. The boy was to leave in six days. The boy got up and left.

For the next six days the boy wondered why the man accepted him. The boy had said nothing, but the man saw something. The boy could think of nothing the man saw.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy looks over at the man sitting beside from him, the man's graying hair showing his age. The man feels the boy's gaze upon him, and turns to smile. It is a gentle smile.

The boy knows who this person is, this is Mr. Whammy. He came to the orphanage that the boy was living at and offered the boy a place in his orphanage. Mr. Whammy explained that it was in England. The boy just looked at him.

He said the boy was wanted, and the boy wanted to be wanted.

He said the boy was needed, and the boy wanted to be needed.

He said the boy was special, and the boy wanted to be special.

He said the boy wouldn't be alone, and the boy didn't want to be alone.

The boy turns his head and watches the scenery fall past. Soon the car pulls into a driveway, and the sounds of children can be heard. Then the car comes to a stop.

Mr. Whammy gently pats the boy's knee. The boy turns to look at him. Mr. Whammy smiles at him again. The boy turns away. They open their doors and exit the car.

Mr. Whammy comes to stand beside the boy. The boy looks up at the building. The building is big, and looks like it has been taken care of. The sun peeks behind the clouds, and the light shines in the windows. A glow surrounds the orphanage.

The boy glances around at the children, who are still running, playing, and laughing. He feels Mr. Whammy place a hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome home," Mr. Whammy says.

The boy looks around the grounds. The boy looks at the children. The boy looks at the building. The boy looks at the sky, and the sun shines down on him.

"Home," the boy says.

The boy's voice sounds soft, weak. He does not recognize it. This voice is foreign; it does not belong to the boy who once inhabited this body. No, that boy is dead.

"Home," Mr. Whammy repeats. He smiles down at the boy and says, "This is your new home, Mello. This is your new family."

Mello

The name sounds different. It sounds like a new person. This man, Mr. Whammy, gave the boy a name, just like a parent would. The boy thinks about the name.

Mello

Mello

Mello

Mello is a name. Mello is an identity. Mello is a person.

Mello

Mello

Mello

I am Mello.

I have a name. I have an identity. I am a person.

I look at Mr. Whammy and I smile for the first time. He smiles down at me.

I am Mello.

I am home.

I am no longer outside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

March 3, 1999 was the day I was born. I was taken to my new family. I was taken to my new home.

I was taken in from the outside.

************************************

A/N The second day in Mello's life that has importance is over. Five more days left.


	3. Corruption

Thank you to everyone reading this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Special thanks to Especially Kenny and Bialy for reviewing. Special thanks to Espcially Kenny again for favoriting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata.

*****************************

**Corruption**

March 29, 2000

I have been home for almost a full year. Everyone calls me Mello. Everyone looks up at me. I am the little brother they help. I am the big brother they want to be like.

I am number one.

On February 29, 2000 a new boy comes to my home. His name is Near, and I treat him like a little brother.

He is younger than me. He likes to play with toys, and he is intelligent. He doesn't speak much, and I remember when I didn't.

When I first arrived, I hardly talked. I read, and studied. I tried my best to find my place in my new home.

I found it.

I became number one.

I met my new family. I was one of the youngest kids here, as many were older than me. The older boys treated me like a younger brother. They welcomed me. They made me a part of their family.

I was Mello. I was the younger brother. I was the one they included in their games. I was the one they helped. I was the one they protected.

Then there were my older sisters. They would make me laugh. They would make me act silly. They were the ones that gave me hugs.

I became part of the family. Mr. Whammy became my father. I had many older brothers and sisters. I had siblings close to my age. I was loved, and I was happy.

Then Linda came. She was younger than me. She was like a little sister. I never had a little sister, but I liked the feeling. I helped her like my other siblings helped me.

I taught her the rules. I helped her in her studies. I included her in my games. I would act silly, and I would make her laugh.

I liked the feeling of having someone to look after. I liked helping her, and seeing her do her best. She had a talent to draw, and she loved to draw anything and everything.

I bought her some drawling tools, as we were given an allowance. I gave it freely. I enjoyed being a big brother.

When Near came, I did the same for him. He was so small, so frightened, and so innocent.

So I helped him. I taught him the rules. I helped him in his studies. I included him in my games. I acted silly, and I made him laugh.

Near had no toys. I had many toys. I gave Near some of my toys, and we would play. We would smile, and we would laugh. I never had a little brother. I liked having a little brother.

I treated him like a brother…and how did he repay me.

He beat my score. He took my place. He became number one.

Everyone said that it was okay. Everyone said that they didn't see me any different. They would still let me play their games. They would still act silly. They would still make me laugh.

They lied. My older brothers lied. My older sisters lied. Linda lied.

My older brothers began to notice Near. They talked with Near. They tried to include Near in their games.

My older sisters tried to make him laugh. They acted silly. They gave him hugs.

Linda sat and began to draw him.

Near would sit and act like he didn't care.

He would try to talk to me, but I would ignore him. He would come to sit by me, and I would move. He would ask me for help, and I would not give any.

Everyone would ask me what was wrong. I would not answer. Everyone would try to get me to play with Near. I would shut my door. Then, everyone stopped.

I noticed the difference. They lied. My family lied. They saw me different. I was not number one anymore. I was number two. They would leave me alone.

So I study.

So I work hard.

So I try my best.

Near still beats me.

I begin to hate Near. I begin to not care about the rest of my "family".

I will do anything to regain my place.

I do not want to be second.

I want my family back.

I will find a way to beat him.

These thoughts run through my mind. The more I obsess about it, the more I hate him. I can feel a part of me rotting away, but I do not care. I will do anything to obtain my goal.

I did not understand I was entering a state of corruption.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

March 29, 2000 was the day that I first hated Near.

Is there anything more simple than sibling rivalry?

Is there anything more destructive?

Fear, anger, insecurity, and jealousy are all states of corruption.

********************************

A/N Day three in Mello's life.

A little clarification, since this is narrated by Mello, the other children at Whammy's paid the same attention to Near as they did to Mello when he first arrived. They didn't change their behavior because Near became number one. Mello just thought they did. It felt that if I put that in, which I tried, it took something from the memory…it took the feeling of losing his family again away, so I took it out.


	4. Christmas

Thank you to everyone reading this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata.

*****************************************

**Christmas**

December 25, 2004

Christmas morning arrives with sun shining through the windows. I leap off my bed, and hurry to get dressed.

As I run out the door, I am carrying six packages in my hands. They balance precariously, as if they will topple over at the lightest tough. Still, I walk as if nothing will happen.

As I pass Near's room, I pause. He left his door open in his hurry to go downstairs. Curious, I kick his door open and enter his room.

I walk around, and notice how clean his room is. I rarely go inside, and I am always slightly amazed at how he stacks his toys. Despite the fact that there are towers everywhere, in cards, in dice, and in legos, one can always walk around.

I slowly walk through his room, passing his bed. I am careful not to knock down any of Near's towers.

After all it is Christmas.

I finally arrive down stairs and find everyone surrounded around the tree. I sit down and the gifts I brought surrounding me. We go through the same ritual we go through every year.

We are called by name, and the person stands up to deliver the gifts they bought for the person. It resembles a secret Santa ritual, except everyone knows who got what and from whom. The names are handed out by Roger, and this year I received Linda's and Matt's name.

After everyone hands out the gifts they bought to the recipient, myself giving gifts to Linda, Matt, Roger, Mr. Whammy, and L, (all given to Roger because Mr. Whammy and L are not here) Roger stands up and hands each of us our three gifts from the orphanage: one from Roger, one from Mr. Whammy, and one from L.

Then everyone opens their gifts. I received a box of chocolate bars from Linda, a box of chocolates from Matt, a book on insects from Roger, a Sherlock Holmes book from Mr. Whammy, and a leather coat from L.

Everyone begins to look over and play with their new items. I gather up my gifts, and return to my room.

I enter my room and place my gifts down on my bed. I notice a gift sitting on my bed, wrapped simply. I pick it up and examine it.

Slowly, I peel back the wrapping paper and open the box. Inside is a rosary, studded with red beads, and a cross hanging down. I take the rosary out of the box and hold it in front of my eyes.

I stare at the rosary in my hands. I can think of no one else who would have left this present on my bed. Having received gifts from everyone else, there is only one person who could have left it.

Near

I have never given Near anything for Christmas, nothing with my name attached. Near has never given me anything for Christmas, nothing with his name attached. Still I know there is a package in his room, wrapped simply and containing a toy robot. He will never acknowledge that he knows it is from me, just as I will never acknowledge that the rosary is from him.

I slip the rosary over my head, and it falls and lands on my chest. I exit my room, walk back down the stairs, and enter the common room. Near sits on the floor, playing with a robot, the same robot that was once wrapped simply and lying on his bed. The same robot that came without a name attached. Some of the other children ask him from whom he received the gift. He does not answer.

I sit down on the couch, and open one of the chocolate bars that Linda gave me. I watch as he plays, cracking the chocolate between my teeth. He glances over at me, and his eyes fall on the rosary around my neck.

Neither of us will acknowledge who gave the other the gifts. Neither of us will ask the other if he likes it. Neither of us will say thanks.

However, each of us will accept the gift from the other.

After all, it is Christmas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 25, 2004 was the day that I received the one item that would never leave my side.

I never thanked him.

Still, I accepted the gift.

After all, it was Christmas.

***********************************

A/N Half way point. Four days down, three more to go.


	5. Growing Up

Thank you to everyone reading this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Special thanks to Especially Kenny for reviewing, xXRebeccaxRiverXx for favoriting, and rosethourne for alerting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata.

***********************************

**Growing Up**

December 5, 2007

Roger comes and asks me to go to his office. I sit and look at him, the book I was reading held between my hands. He says it is important. Then he leaves.

I sigh, and mark the page I was reading. I hope that this will not take long, as I have much studying to do if I am to beat Near.

I stand up and walk out of my room. I pass the other orphans, as I walk briskly toward Roger's office.

Along the way, I pass Linda. She is sitting in the common room, drawing tools in hand. She glances up at me, before continuing.

I shake my head and continue on my way. Arriving outside Roger's office, I find Matt leaning against the wall. He has his game system in his hands and those goggles over his eyes. While he doesn't make any movements, I can feel his eyes on me as I walk past him and enter Roger's office.

Roger sits behind his desk, his hands clasped in front of him. He doesn't look up as I enter the room.

On the floor is Near. He is putting together one of his puzzles again. I pay him no mind and walk into the room, closing the door behind me. I stop once I am in front of Roger's desk, making sure that I walked five steps more so that I am closer than Near.

I ask Roger what's wrong. He glances up and sighs. He says the L is dead.

I do not believe him. L cannot be dead. He promised to capture Kira. He promised he would be back.

I ask Roger if Kira did it, if Kira killed L.

Roger says probably.

I grab a hold of Roger's shirt and pull him toward me. I am angry; I am furious.

Behind me I can hear the falling puzzle pieces. Behind me I can hear Near.

Then there is silence.

Roger breaks the silence. He suggests that Near and I can work together.

I tell him it will not work. Work with Near, the person who just said that if you can't solve the puzzle you are just a loser.

I cannot work with Near. Near does not understand. We have always been rivals, ever since he came to my home.

I cannot work with Near.

I have to find Kira.

I have to defeat Kira.

I have to avenge L's death.

I will not work with Near.

I will beat Near.

I tell Roger that I am leaving. I am almost 15, I do not need anyone. I can do this by myself.

I stalk out of the room. I slam the door behind me. I turn and walk down the hall.

Matt still sits on the floor, his back against the wall. He still plays his game. He says nothing. I walk passed him, and though he never moves, I can feel him watching me.

I pass the common room. I do not look in. I hear Linda ask me if there is anything wrong. I do not answer.

I reach my room, and begin to throw my clothes into a bag. I reach into my hiding place and remove all the money I have saved up.

I am grateful that I had not bought anyone's Christmas presents yet.

I close my bag and sling it over my shoulder. I glance around my room. I notice the books lying around, and the last book I was reading. I know I will never finish that chapter.

I turn and walk out of the room. I walk back down the stairs for the last time. I reach the bottom and walk towards the door.

As I am opening the door, I hear Linda behind me. She asks me where I am going. I do not answer. I do not have an answer.

I do not look back.

I shut the door.

I walk down the driveway that once brought me to this place. I remember Mr. Whammy placing a hand on my shoulder. I remember how he welcomed me home.

For the first time since I walked into Roger's office, I feel a burning behind my eyes.

I remember my first day.

I remember the time I met my new family.

I remember when Linda came.

I remember when Near came.

I remember when Matt came.

I remember what happened before Matt came.

I remember when L introduced himself to me as L.

I remember the stories he told me.

I remember his promise.

I feel the first tear fall.

I reach the gate, and I do not turn back. I walk through the gate, and I do not look back.

I leave Whammy's house. I leave the last place I will call home. The time of childhood is over, now I am growing up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 5, 2007 was the day I found out about L's death.

It was the day I stopped being a child.

It was the day I started growing up.

*******************************

A/N Not sure how I feel about this chapter. I wanted it to come out as if Mello is rushing through the memory, because it hurts too much to actually focus on what happened. So it came out as a bunch of facts strung together.


	6. Terror

Thank you to everyone reading this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Special thanks to Especially Kenny for reviewing. I love reading how people like the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata.

*******************************

**Terror**

January 3, 2012

I sit in my crappy apartment, waiting for the right time.

I glance at my clock, and see that the time is fast approaching.

I hold my rosary in my hands. I move my fingers down the beads, as I think about what I am about to do.

I have resolved myself. I know I need to do this. These people mean nothing. They are criminals, and Kira will probably kill them anyway.

They are human though.

No, I cannot think that way.

I need to catch Kira.

I need them.

It has all ready been over four years since L died. I have thought about how to bring Kira down the entire time. I need people.

I need people who will be motivated to help me. I need people who will not question my need to stop Kira. I need people who want to see Kira stopped.

The entire world supports Kira now. The honest people support Kira. The countries support Kira. The police support Kira.

It makes me physically sick.

The only people left who want to stop Kira are criminals. The only people who would want to help me are criminals. The last place I have to seek help is the mafia.

I glance up at the clock. I know the time is drawing close. I am afraid.

Am I making the right decision?

Is this really the only way?

I know Near is making his move. He is putting together a team. He will be able to convince the American President to officially support the team.

Near is working within the law.

I cannot work within the law. I need people. I cannot go up to some government official and claim that I am L's rightful heir.

This is my only option.

It does not help.

I glance up at the clock. It is creeping ever closer to the meeting time.

I hang my head, and slip my rosary over it. It falls down around my neck, and the cross bounces off my chest.

I stand up and grab my keys. I look around my crappy apartment. There is nothing here that anyone could associate with me.

I hate this apartment, but I do not want to leave. I know that once I leave, I cannot come back. Whoever I am right now will not be the same person who would return.

It does not matter.

I have to stop Kira.

I walk out the door and enter the street. People look at me, but they are not afraid. They look at my outfit, but they are not afraid. They do not hide their children.

I know I should not care. What does it matter what these people think?

Why does it matter?

It matters because it means I have not crossed the line. It means that they do not see anything to be afraid of. It means that I have not lost myself.

I have to stop Kira.

I should not care.

I still care.

I know I will have to cross the line. I know those people will be afraid. I know I will lose myself.

I arrive at the mafia hideout.

I sit on my bike.

I can still turn back.

I have to stop Kira.

I am afraid. Not of the mafia. Not what they will make me do. Not of what I will have to do.

No.

I am afraid of losing myself. I am afraid that I will not recognize who I am. I am afraid that I will look in the mirror, and I will not know who is staring back at me.

I am afraid that when others look at me, they will feel terror.

I get off my bike and walk to the door. I remove my helmet, and my face shows no emotion. I know that if these people see my fear, they will kill me.

I enter the hideout and am led back to the boss. He asks me why I am there.

I tell him to stop Kira. I give my long rehearsed speech about why Kira needs to be stopped.

He listened. Then he told me how my information panned out, the information I gave him on a rival boss. A rival boss that Kira could not find and could not kill.

I found him. I got him killed.

Then, he asked the question. The question I knew would come, but I had not thought about. I knew my answer, and I knew once I gave it there was no going back. I would be part of the mafia.

"What do you get out of it, Mello?"

I meet his eyes. I had hoped the information would be enough. I had hoped I would not have to. I have all ready thought of every possible answer, and there is only one that would be understood.

I smirk as I say, "To defeat my rival. There is another trying to bring Kira down. He is using the law, which I know that will not work. The law is siding with Kira, and he will fail. However, he is smart; he was always a smart ass. He thought he could bring Kira down without me. I want to prove him wrong. I need to prove him wrong. I will defeat him."

The boss looks at me. He starts to laugh. "Here I thought you'd have some sob story about how Kira killed someone you loved. Or worse, that Kira killed you father."

I sit and watch him.

He stops laughing. "That would have been a mistake. I do not care about petty revenge. I would have had you killed on the spot. No, this isn't revenge. This is motivation. I can understand wanting to prove yourself better. I can understand wanting to stomp on you competition. I understand the desire to ground your rival's face in the dirt."

He looks at me.

I stare back at him.

"Tell you what. You give me a few more bosses that Kira hasn't killed yet, and I will help you defeat you rival. After all, it seems like a fair trade. You help me defeat my rivals; I help you defeat your rival."

I agree.

Now, I am part of the mafia. I help to kill rival bosses and Rod keeps his end of the bargain.

I lost myself.

I forgot my fear.

I swallowed my terror.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

January 3, 2012 was the day I joined the mafia.

I meant to go alone.

I dragged Near with me.

I walked a tightrope.

I needed to act like I would do anything to stop Kira before Near, even if that meant to kill him.

I thought I was afraid before.

At that moment, I knew terror.

**************************

A/N I can't believe there's only one day left.


	7. Daybreak

Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. I hope you enjoy the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, not the anime or the manga. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata.

******************************

Daybreak

January 26, 2013

Kiyomi Takada is in the back of the truck, as I pull into the ruined church. I shut off the truck and grab my rosary.

_I never did thank Near_

I close my hand around the cross, and I bow my head. If my plan works, I will not be alive for much longer. If Mikami is using a fake notebook, someone has to be judging. That person has to be Takada.

I have to be right.

My whole plan revolves around it.

I have to be right.

_That would have been a mistake. I do not care about petty revenge. I would have had you killed on the spot. No, this isn't revenge. This is motivation. I can understand wanting to prove yourself better. I can understand wanting to stomp on you competition. I understand the desire to ground your rival's face in the dirt._

I hear Rod's voice as the first pain shots through my body.

I was right.

Thank God.

_L is dead._

Another pain and I close my eyes. Roger. I know L is dead. He isn't the only one. I'll be seeing him soon, God willing.

_Matt is leaning against the wall. He has his game system in his hands and those goggles over his eyes._

Another pain and I clutch my rosary tighter. I'm so sorry Matt. I didn't want you to get mixed up in this. God, please comfort him, protect him, allow him entry…he did nothing wrong.

_Near glances over at me, and his eyes fall on the rosary around my neck._

Another pain and my eyes shoot open. I never did thank him. Thank you, Near.

_Near still beats me. I do not want to be second._

Another pain and my rosary slips from my hand. I never did tell you I was proud of you, like a big brother should. I'm proud of you Near.

_Linda was like a little sister._

Another pain and I can feel my heart slowing. Linda…thank God you didn't get mixed up in this.

_Welcome home._

Another pain and I begin to fall forward. Mr. Whammy. Thank you for giving me a home, but I'm going to my Father's home now.

_Mihael, you shouldn't have pushed Anzela. She doesn't know any better. You're a big brother now. You shouldn't pick on those younger than you and you should always protect you sister. That's what a big brother does._

My head hits the steering wheel.

I failed Anzela.

I failed Matt.

Please God, don't let me fail Near.

"_Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dominus tecum._

_Benedicta tu in mulieribus,_

_et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Iesus._

_Sancta Maria, Mater Dei,_

_ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc,_

_et in hora mortis nostrae._

_Amen__."_

_(Hail, Mary! Full of grace,_

_The Lord is with thee;_

_Blessed art thou among women,_

_and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus._

_Holy Mary, Mother of God,_

_pray for us sinners,_

_now, and at the hour of our death._

_Amen)_

I feel one last pain.

If only Matt could see the daybreak.

****************************

A/N I can't believe the seven days are over. No last commentary from Mello, he doesn't have one to give. The previous six days were remembered during the drive leading to his death.

I case you're wondering, that was Latin that Mello was speaking. I'm sure he would have known the language, especially when in prayer.


End file.
